monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nefera de Nile
|Bild=Datei:Nefara_de_Nile.jpg |Alter= Ich bin natürlich ewig jung...aber für die von euch,die sich für solche Dinge interessieren: Ich bin drei Jahre älter als meine jüngere Schwester Cleo. |Killer Style= Ich bevorzuge Fashion und Accessoires, die meine zeitlose Schönheit monsterkrass unterstreichen wie das Blau des ewigen Nils oder Gold. Besonders Gold, weil es nicht anläuft oder rostet. |Mordsmäßige Macke= Macke? Wer sagt, ich hätte eine Macke? Ich will Namen und zwar mordsmäßig zackig! |Haustier= Azura ist mein niedlicher Skarabäus. Er bringt mir den Sonnenschein. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Sicherstellen, dass meine Schwester ihren Platz in der königlichen Thronfolge kennt.Gleich nach mir. |Absolutes No-go= Wenn mich Monster oder sonstwas nerven, dann kümmere ich mich darum. Sofort! |Lieblingsfach= Das war Drachenlehre. Reptilien finden mich einfach bezaubernd! |Ätzendes Schulfach= Das war tote Sprachen. Wieso soll ich etwas lernen, wenn ich Diener habe, die mir alles erklären können? |Lieblingsfarbe= Nilblau |Lieblingsessen= Almaskavier und Trüffel. |ABMF= Ich herrsche allein. }} Sie ist die Tochter der Mumie. Über Nefera de Nile Sie ist die ältere Schwester von Cleo de Nile und eine Monster High Absolventin/früherer Fear Squad Kaptiän. Sie ist eitel und feindselig, Gefühle die aus ihrer tief verwurzelten Paranoia und einer Kombination aus Minderwertigkeits- und Überlegenheitskomplexes entstehen. Trotz ihres Schulabschluß hat Nefera Probleme das Leben ausserhalb der High School zu meistern, weshalb sie oft auf den Kampus der Monster High zurückkehrt, nicht ohne ihre jüngere Schwester Cleo zu schikanieren. Außerdem ist sie eine der Hauptfiguren des Franchise. Persönlichkeit Wegen ihres bisherigen Aussehens scheint Nefera zu denken, dass sie perfekt ist und dass jeder unter ihr steht - selbst ihr eigene jüngere Schwester, Cleo de Nile. Sie zeigt Cleo immer ihre Fehler auf und drängt sie dazu immer mehr wie sie selbst zu handeln, selbst in Angelegenheiten,die sie nicht betreffen. Nefera scheint auch etwas hinterhältig zu sein, deshalb blamiert sie manchmal ihre Schwester durch Dinge, die sie selbst getan hat, somit bringt sie Cleo des Öfteren in Gefahr."Miss Infearmation" Sie ist eigentlich eine ältere Version von Cleo, welche auf die Familiendiener vertraut und befasst sich nicht mit Aufgaben die scheinbar unter ihrer Würde sind. Diese Eigenschaft passt am besten zu ihrer königlichen Abstammung und dem Fakt, dass Nefera die Nächste in der Thronfolge ihres Vaters wäre, da sie die Ältere ist. Noch dazu bekommt sie Aufmerksamket, weil sie ein "weltberühmtes" Supermodel ist, was ihr zu Kopf gestiegen ist und sie noch hochnäsiger und gemeiner wie Cleo macht. Außerdem, ist sie sehr herrschsüchtig und zwar schon seit sie und ihr Schwester kleine Kinder waren. Aber trotz ihres gemeinen Verhaltens, hat Nefera auch ihre netten Mommente und zeigt sich auch mal von ihrer freundlichen Seite, wie in Kind: The Shockumentary gezeigt wird, nachdem Cleo erklärt, dass sie ihre große, ältere Schwester, lächelt Nefera finster und läßt die Kind Campaign leaders durch die Tür ohne gemein zu sein. Aussehen Es gibt eine offensichtliche Familienähnlichkeit zwischen den de Nile Schwestern. Neferas Haare sind Nilblau (es ist nicht bekannt, ob es ihre natürliche Haarfarbe ist oder ob sie gefärbt sind), mit dicken schwarz-goldenen Strähnen, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz mit einen golden Kopfschmuck mit einem einzelnen Haarband gebunden hat. Ihre Augenfarbe ist ein helles Purpur. Wie ihre Schwester Cleo hat sie ein diamantförmiges Muttermal in ihrem Gesicht, dass sich nur durch seine orange Farbe unterscheidet. Sie trägt immer Bandagen, wie Cleo, um zu verhindern, dass sie zu Staub zerfällt.Cleo de Niles Facebook Profil Beziehungen Familie Nefera ist um drei Jahre älter als Cleo. Sie benimmt sich oberflächig gegenüber Cleo, und würde alles dafür tun Cleo schlecht aussehen zu lassen. Weil beide Schwestern überlegene Komplexe haben, verstehen sie sich nicht sehr gut. In den Büchern ist Ramses de Nile der Vater, welcher ein erfolgreicher Anitiuitätenverkäufer ist. Man weiß nicht viel über ihre Mutter. Sie haben auch eine Tante, die Nefertiti heißt. Haustier Neferas Haustier ist ein Skarabäus namens Azura. Sein Geschlecht ist nicht klar,da Neferas Profil sagt, dass Azura männlich ist, aber ein Eintrag in Neferas Campus Spaziergang Tagebuch verneint dies, da sie darin festhält, dass Azura weiblich ist. Freunde In response to the Friends entry of her profile, Nefera claims that she "rules alone". But in Neferamore and Monster Mashionals Part 1, she was shown to be friends with Toralei and the werecat twins, Meowlody and Purrsephone. This friendship probably got blemished in Monster Mashionals Part 2, when the trio retaliated against Nefera's lack of trust for their fearleading skills (as Nefera had tried cheating so they could beat Cleo's B-squad). In den Monster High Büchern In , wird erwähnt, dass Nefera, in Kairo leben. Spectra Vondergeist hält die De Nile Schwestern für Zwillinge. Meta Timeline * 13. Juni 2011: Mattel beantragt die Handelsmarke für Nefera de Nile. * 16. Juni 2011: Nefera de Nile wird in "Miss Infearmation" erwähnt. * 23. Juni 2011: Nefera de Nile hat ihr 2D Cartoon-Debüt in "Hyde and Shriek". * Juni 2011: Nefera de Nile hat ihr Tagebuch-Debüt in Cleo's 'School's Out' Tagebuch. * 15. Juli 2011: Nefera de Niles Steckbrief wird auf der ''Monster High'' Webseite veröffentlicht. * 15. Juli 2011: Nefera de Niles Passbild wird veröffentlicht. * 21. Juli 2011: Nefera de Niles erste Puppe wird auf der San Diego Comic-Con International gezeigt. * Ende Januar 2012: Nefera de Niles erste Puppe wird als Teil der 'Campus Stroll' Serie veröffentlicht. * 1. Mai 2012: Nefera de Nile hat ihr Buch-Debüt in Ein Date zur Geisterstunde. * 9. Oktober 2012: Nefera de Nile hat ihr 3D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Ghouls Rule". Puppen Campus Stroll *'Serie:' Campus Stroll *'Veröffentlichung:' Januar 2012 *'Assortment -Nummer:' N2851 *'Model -Nummer:' W9115 :Nefera trägt ein Kleid of bandages accentuated mit den Farben Blau und Orange. Ihr Kleid ist half sleeveless, mit the one existing sleeve covering ihrem linken Arm all the way to the wrist. Attached to ihr Kleid ist ein blau sash which goes from the linken Schulter to the middle of the waist an the front und from there to the waist on the back. Over the sash, sie trägt ein thick golden belt mit ein Schlangendesign curled around es, sie hat ein mummy wrapping leg cuff an jedem Bein. On ihr head ein elaborate golden head piece ist seated that encircles ihr gelb, türkis und schwarz high ponytail und single braid. Neferas linker Ohrring represents ein golden Schlange, wobei ihr rechten Ohrring ein goldenes Dreieck mit three pendants hanging from es ist. Ihr rechter Arm ist dekoriert mit einem studded goldenen bangle und ihr goldenen necklace resembles ein Schlange curled around ihr neck holding ein red orb. Ihr final piece of jewelry ist ein large blauer Ring, den sie an ihrer rechten Hand trägt. Ihre Schuhe sind schwarz und golden mit open toes und ein fan of orange, blau und schwarz. Die Absätze haben die Form von blauen Königskobras. :Die Puppe kommt mit ein blau-goldenen Handtasche mit eine doppelköpfige Schlange als Träger, einer Azura Figur, einer lebensgroße schwarz Bürste, einem schwarzen Puppenständer und einem Tagebuch. Sie hat orange-gelben Liedschatten, schwarzen Eyeliner und türkisen Lippenstift. :Beide Neferas und ihr stockphoto wurden auf der San Diego Comic-Con International mit einer blauen Bürste und blauen Puppenständer gezeigt. Die Puppe wurde niemals damit auf den Markt gebracht. "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *"Nefer" ist ein altes ägyptisches Wort was "innerliche und äußerliche Schönheit," bedeutet und wurde im Volksmund in ägyptische Namen für Frauen angenommen. Der Name "Nefera" ist ein Verweis auf Nefertiti, nach Cleopatra die berühmteste Königin Ägyptens, nach der Cleo benannt wurde. * Nefera ist ungefähr 5,845 Jahre alt, wie sie sagte 3 Jahre älter als Cleo zu sein, deren Profil besagt, dass sie ungefähr 5,842 Jahre alt ist. * Aufgrund des Altersunterschiedes zwischen ihr und Cleo ist es wahrscheinlich, dass Nefera ein Jahr vor Beginn der Hauptstory ihren Abschluss an der Monster High gemacht hat. * Neferas Vorliebe für Alma-Kaviar und weiße Trüffel verdeutlicht ihre luxuriöse Erziehung: Beide stehen weltweit auf der Spitze der teuersten Lebensmittel/Zutaten. * Neferas Puppe ist die größte der Formen, einschließlich der vonn Abbey Bominable, um die Tatsache, dass sie älter ist darzubringen. Auch ihre Glieder sind dicker als die der Standard Puppen. * In Cleo's School's Out diary wurde es erwähnt, dass sie die ehemalige Kapitänin des Monster High Cheerleader-Teams war und Toralei und die Werkatzenzwillinge Purrsephone und Meowlody favorisiert hatte, weshalb Cleo sie als Nachfolgerin Neferas im Team behielt. (Cleo sagt in ihrem Tagebuch, dass Nefera schon immer eine "Katzenperson" war.) * Obwohl Nefera ihren Abschluss hat, wird sie gesehen wie sie die Monster High manchmal betritt und verlässt. Dies ist eine Anlehnung an einen weiteren Tageucheintrag Cleos, der besagt, dass Nefera die Schule immer noch im Auge behält. * Ihre Bandagen auf dem Arm haben unterschiedliche Farben in dem Charakterdesign und den Webisoden. Zustzlich werden ihre Beinbandagen verdreht. * In Duelling Personality wird von Headless Headmistress Bloodgood angegeben, dass Nefera die "am meisten dekorierte, furchtbare Kapitänin" in der Geschichte von Monster High ist. * In Monster Mashionals Teil 2 wird gezeigt, dass Nefera einen glasbrechenden Schrei hat, der Cleos Schrei ähnelt. * Außerdem wurde Nefera in Monster Mashionals Teil 2 all ihrer Trophäen entzogen, weil sie mit Zaubersprüchen und Idolen geschummelt hatte. * Ihr Schlagwort lautet "Wrapped Up In The Past". * Nefera hat eine Narbe am linken Arm, die sie normalerweise mit Verbänden bedeckt hält. Sie wurde mit dieser Narbe geboren (was sie zu einem Muttermal macht). Nefera hält dies aufgrund ihrer Unsicherheit über die Perfektion vertuscht. * In ihrem Charakterdesign hat ihre Haut eine hellbraune Farbe und ist viel dunkler als Cleos. In den Webisoden jedoch ist ihre Haut hell und viel heller als Cleos Haut. * Da Nefera eine ehemalige MH-Studentin ist, ist nicht bekannt, wie viele furchtbare Trophäen sie wirklich hat. In Don't Cheer the Reaper wird von Cleo gesagt, dass die Smogsnort Vampyre Academy in den letzten vier Jahren in Folge die Mashionals gewonnen hatte, sodass Nefera eigentlich nur zwei oder vielleicht drei Trophäen haben würde, es sei denn, Neferas Mannschaft hätte vier furchtbare Trophäen gewonnen eine andere Art von furchtbarer Konkurrenz.wuss Nefera Galerie Webisoden-Bilder Cleo's_House_1.jpg|Der Palast der de Niles Referenzen Kategorie:Ehemalige Schüler Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied Kategorie:Mumien Kategorie:Fright On! Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charakter Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Charakter Kategorie:2012 Puppen Kategorie:Campus Stroll Kategorie:Buch-Charakter